Unisson Link
by AlcianSirius
Summary: Recueil de mini-OS. Situé après l'Arc Tartaros. Gerza (Jellal x Erza). Warning : spoil pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans !
1. Prologue

**0\. Prologue**

Tartaros était presque défait, le QG de la guilde noire était en ruines, sur l'île carrée désormais percée de part en part.

Plus que quatre minutes avant l'activation de Face.

L'arme ultime créée par le Gouvernement, déclarée interdite par le Haut Conseil d'Era, et oubliée. Scellée par un processus aussi dangereux que criminel, liée à la vie de trois anciens membres du Conseil, inconscients de leur statut de clés.

Trois minutes avant activation.

Crime Sorciere avait rejoint la bataille, avec les nouveaux membres issus de l'ancienne Oracion Seis : Macbeth, Sorano, Richard, Sawyer et Erik, anciennement Midnight, Angel, Hot Eye, Racer et Cobra. Jellal, Ultear et Meldy menaient la charge, enfonçant les rangs de Tartaros de toutes leurs forces, parvenant sans mal à la salle de contrôle de la Super-Archive.

Deux minutes.

Kyôka tomba... et se releva. Erza jura, se réceptionna, changea d'armure et d'épée, et fonça à nouveau. Leurs assauts répétés fendirent les murs, le plafond, et enfin le sol qui s'écroula, tandis que les deux adversaires atterrissaient devant les membres de Crime Sorciere médusés.

Une minute.

Une attaque, une esquive, une parade, avancer, reculer, recommencer. Le regard chocolat croisa les orbes verts. En un accord silencieux, ils se positionnèrent dos à dos, les coordonnées de Face gravées dans leurs esprits.

Trente secondes.

Leurs cœurs s'harmonisèrent, pulsant sur un rythme unique. Leurs magies s'effleurèrent, se touchèrent, s'enlacèrent, fusionnèrent.

Vingt secondes.

« Unisson Raid : L'épée comète de la Sorcière ailée ! »

Le trait lumineux partit, traversant Kyôka qui disparut en un nuage de cendres, fendant les cieux jusqu'à la Vallée de Dokujelly.

Dix secondes.

La Grande Grotte s'illumina, le visage d'Ethernano concentré regardant vers le ciel, prêt à éradiquer toute magie du Continent d'Ishgal.

Zéro seconde.

Face explosa.


	2. Lien

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai mis les deux premiers OS d'un coup, parce qu'on rentre vraiment dans le vif du sujet dans l'OS 1, plus que dans l'OS 0. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**Unisson Link. 1**

* * *

« Comment ça vous ne pouvez rien faire ?! »

Le double cri résonna dans le deuxième étage de la guilde Fairy Tail, tout juste reconstruite.

Devant les têtes catastrophées - et paniquées - de Jellal et Erza, Meldy pouffa et Ultear soupira. Ces deux-là avaient le don d'attirer les problèmes impossibles.

Le reste de la guilde Crime Sorciere, nouvellement agrandie, était assis ça et là, suivant la conversation avec plus ou moins de compréhension.

« Je ne comprends pas, finit par murmurer Sorano d'un air perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont au juste ? »

Ultear jeta un regard aux deux concernés qui faisaient face au Maître Makarov et à la guérisseuse Polyussica, avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois, un sourire se formant malgré elle sur ses lèvres.

« Il y a que ces deux idiots semblent repousser toujours plus loin les limites de l'impossible, commença-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. Pour détruire Face, ils ont utilisé un Unisson Raid.  
\- Et alors ? Tant mieux pour eux !, remarqua Sawyer d'un air agacé.  
\- Unisson Raid est un sort très difficile qui consiste à fusionner la magie de deux personnes proches, expliqua Macbeth à une Sorano perdue.  
\- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec leur soi-disant problème. Ils ont réussi leur sort, non ?, demanda l'ancienne constellationniste.  
\- Ah ça pour réussir, ils ont parfaitement réussi !, rigola Meldy.  
\- Oui, ils ont même réussi un peu trop, renchérit Ultear dont le sourire s'élargit. Dieu seul sait comment ils ont fait, mais en même temps que leurs magies, ils ont aussi lié leurs esprits !  
\- Et le plus fort, c'est que maintenant ils n'arrivent plus à se délier !, termina Meldy  
\- Bah, pouffa Ultear, là au moins, on peut dire que leur problème de manque de communication est réglé !  
\- Oui, enfin, ils auraient pu trouver moins radical, quand même... », murmura Meldy.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, jetèrent un coup d'oeil aux deux concernés avant d'éclater de rire.

Le futur allait être très, très intéressant...


	3. Miroir (Erza)

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lou Celestial :** Pas updaté souvent, parce que j'essaie de tenir le rythme de mes autres publications... Et que ce recueil-là, étant le dernier en date, rique fort de se voir updaté bien moins souvent que les autres... J'ai fini d'écrire ma Week sur le Mystwalker, et j'avais cette idée qui me titillait les neurones. Alors, pourquoi pas ?, me suis-je dit. Cela dit, ceci est plus du Gerza light et humoristique qu'une véritable histoire d'amour.

* * *

**Unisson Link. 2**

* * *

Erza soupira. Décidément, ils n'étaient jamais tranquilles.

Pourquoi fallait-il _toujours_ qu'il y ait un problème quand Jellal et elle étaient réunis ?

Cela dit, ce n'était pas une crise majeure cette fois, ça la changeait agréablement.

Dans sa chambre à Fairy Hills, elle sentit dans sa tête une sensation à la fois étrangère et familière, et sa vision se dédoubla l'espace d'un instant, la plongeant dans une scène bien différente de l'alignement des armures dans sa chambre.

Des mèches bleues voletaient au coin de son champ de vision un peu plus haut que la normale, alors qu'un vent frais agitait la capuche qu'elle sentait sur sa tête. Le son du vent courant dans les branches parvint à ses oreilles, accompagnée d'une odeur de sous-bois. Le sol recouvert d'épines de sapin s'enfonçait légèrement sous son pas un peu plus lourd que d'habitude, et elle chercha sans trouver le cliquetis métallique qui l'accompagnait d'ordinaire partout.

_Heu... Erza ? _

La voix de Jellal résonna dans sa tête, la faisant sursauter.

_Heu... Oui, Jellal ?_

C'était assez bizarre, cette espèce de lien sensoriel, télépathique et psychique permanent qu'il y avait désormais, et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, entre eux deux.

_Il y a un problème ? Ca fait un petit moment que je te... sens... dans ma tête._

_Ah... Désolée ! Je... Je n'ai pas fait attention, excuse-moi !_

_C'est bon... Moi aussi ça me fait un peu bizarre. J'ai des images de... d'armures dans la tête..._

_Oh... Ca doit être celles qui sont dans ma chambre... Désolée, désolée !_

Elle devait se reconcentrer sur autre chose. Avec difficulté, elle força le lien psychique et lentement, le paysage changea à nouveau, revenant à sa vision initiale de sa chambre.

Essayant de penser à tout sauf à Jellal, Erza décida qu'un bon bain lui ferait le plus grand bien. Motivée, elle attrapa une serviette et fila dans sa salle de bains.

Tournant le robinet de la baignoire, elle laissa le niveau de l'eau monter tandis qu'elle se déshabillait, la chaleur de la pièce augmentant rapidement.

La lumière de la lampe se refléta dans le grand miroir en pied à sa gauche, attirant son regard. Par réflexe, Erza se tourna face audit miroir.

_Ah... Erza, non, non, ne te retourne pas !_

Trop tard. Regardant son corps nu dans le miroir, Erza devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux quand elle comprit que Jellal voyait la même chose qu'elle.

_Saleté de lien magique !_


	4. Miroir (Jellal)

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** Oui, le truc du bain c'était évident ;) Je cherche d'autres idées à appliquer, histoire de voir dans quelles situations cocasses je vais bien pouvoir les fourrer maintenant. C'est qu'il y en a, des possibilités, avec ce lien !

* * *

**Unisson Link. 3**

* * *

Jellal marchait dans un sous-bois, les membres de Crime Sorciere dispersés derrière lui, quand sa vision se brouilla un instant et qu'une présence chaleureuse s'invita dans son esprit.

Il maîtrisa de justesse son réflexe de blinder magiquement son esprit en réalisant qu'aucun fantôme n'essayait de le posséder et que la présence n'était nulle autre qu'Erza.

Il attendit un moment qu'elle lui parle - finalement c'était bien pratique, ce lien magique -, mais la jeune femme resta silencieuse. Après cinq minutes, Jellal se décida à entamer la conversation.

_Heu... Erza ?_

Sa vision se dédoubla, et il eut la vision de la ville de Magnolia depuis une fenêtre, située apparemment en hauteur, sur une colline. Il apercevait la Cathédrale Kaldia et, juste derrière, la guilde Fairy Tail, au bord de la plage. Il sentit la surprise de la jeune femme et il dut se maîtriser pour ne pas sursauter en même temps qu'elle.

_Heu... Oui, Jellal ?_

La voix était hésitante, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient. Jellal retint un soupir. Même à des kilomètres de distance, ils étaient incapables de discuter sans être mal à l'aise. Et c'était entièrement de sa faute.

_Il y a un problème ? Ça fait un moment que je te... sens... dans ma tête._

Il avait hésité sur le verbe à employer. La sensation était étrange et la nommer était compliqué.

_Ah... Désolée ! Je... Je n'ai pas fait attention, excuse-moi !_

Il sentait la panique dans la voix d'Erza, absolument catastrophée à l'idée de l'avoir dérangé. Si seulement elle savait... Erza était bien l'unique personne qui ne le dérangerait jamais.

_C'est bon... Moi aussi ça me fait un peu bizarre. J'ai des images de... d'armures dans la tête..._

Il voulait la réconforter et lui faire oublier la gêne. Pour ça, il avait dévié le sujet vers la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé. A savoir, les nombreuses armures qu'il apercevait dans le reflet de la fenêtre, derrière lui - enfin, derrière Erza.

_Oh... Ça doit être celles qui sont dans ma chambre... Désolée, désolée !_

Les murs de la chambre bougèrent en arc de cercle alors que la jeune femme se retournait, lui permettant de voir en face les fameuses armures - il rêvait ou la chambre d'Erza pouvait aisément tenir sur un étage entier ?

La jeune femme s'excusa encore plusieurs fois avant que Jellal ne la sente quitter son esprit. Ses yeux se refocalisèrent sur son propre environnement, et il évita de justesse de se prendre une branche basse.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il continua à marcher, déboutonnant un peu son col en se disant que tout de même, il faisait bien chaud comparé à tout à l'heure.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Erza et, comme tout à l'heure, sa vision se brouilla rapidement.

Jellal retint un juron. Ce lien était aussi agréable qu'irritant selon le moment où il se manifestait.

Erza devait avoir changé de pièce, car ses pieds nus se trouvaient sur un carrelage blanc et bleu et il pouvait apercevoir une baignoire en train de se remplir à sa droite.

Un bruit de vêtements froissés parvint à ses oreilles et il vit un soutien-gorge et une culotte - tous deux en dentelle noire - rejoindre sur le sol une jupe plissée bleue et une chemise blanche sans manches.

Jellal s'étouffa mentalement en comprenant.

Un éclat de lumière se refléta à l'extrême gauche de son champ de vision, qui obliqua dans cette direction, droit vers un grand miroir en pied.

_Ah... Erza, non, non, ne te retourne pas !_

Jellal revint à la réalité - la sienne - brutalement, une intense douleur lui vrillant la tête.

Il entendit à peine Ultear et Meldy lui demander s'il allait bien, l'image d'une rousse magnifique gravée au fer rouge sur sa rétine.

« Jellal, l'appela Meldy. Tu saignes du nez. »

_Whoa._


	5. Blessure (Erza)

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, je crois que j'ai trouvé mon schéma narratif pour ce recueil. Ce sera un coup Erza, un coup Jellal, avec normalement les deux points de vue sur une même scène. Traduction : à moins d'une exception, les OS iront par deux.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**kazenoseiren :** Si l'animé pouvait être comme ça, oh oui ! Mais non, Mashima est un sadique qui préfère torturer Erza et Jellal à l'infini plutôt que les caser ensemble et aller embêter un autre couple !

**Holidays :** Oui, va falloir qu'ils trouvent une soluce ces deux-là, parce que sinon va y avoir des saignements de nez à répétition XD

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Je me suis dit que c'était trop le genre d'Ultear de faire ce genre de réplique :) Je l'ai faite revenir juste pour ça en fait...

* * *

**Unisson Link. 4**

* * *

Erza se levait toujours tôt le matin.

Les raisons ?

A la Tour du Paradis, elle avait pris l'habitude de dormir peu. Même aujourd'hui, la vieille habitude était restée.

Ensuite, si elle n'arrivait pas rapidement à la guilde le matin, cette dernière avait de grandes chances de finir en ruines avant midi, le Maître étant un peu lent à réagir et Mirajane ne pouvant guère tenir toute la bande d'énergumènes tranquille pendant plusieurs heures.

Plus important, si elle n'arrivait pas tôt à sa pâtisserie préférée, tous les fraisiers seraient déjà vendus et elle se retrouverait sans rien à se mettre sous la dent pour son petit déjeuner et avec une humeur massacrante en prime.

Sans compter bien sûr que même si s'habiller ne lui posait guère de problème - sa magie était une bénédiction de ce côté-là -, elle restait une fille qui aimait prendre soin d'elle même. Et elle aimait à prendre un soin tout particulier en s'occupant de ses cheveux, quitte à passer une heure dans la salle d'eau tous les matins.

Et puis, plus récemment, elle était réveillée assez souvent très tôt le matin par Jellal. Il ne le faisait pas exprès, mais il avait une sérieuse tendance à se retrouver dans sa tête, ce qui finissait fatalement par la réveiller. A l'aube ça passait encore, mais quand c'était à une heure du matin elle râlait un peu.

Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui comme les autres jours, Erza s'était levée tôt, avait passé un moment sous la douche histoire de se réveiller complètement, s'était occupée de ses cheveux, avait mis très exactement un quart de seconde à s'habiller - vive la magie de rééquipement - et se trouvait actuellement dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, devant le grand escalier de Fairy Hills.

Alors qu'elle descendait les marches, une violente douleur la prit au flanc droit, la faisant se plier en deux, les poumons bloqués. Une main serrée sur ses côtes douloureuses, elle se rattrapa de justesse à la rambarde, évitant une chute dangereuse.

Elle connaissait ce genre de douleur, pour l'avoir souvent ressentie lors de ses nombreux combats. Mais par Dieu, pourquoi avait-elle la sensation d'être transpercée par une épée alors qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure ?

Haletante, elle se redressa, décidant d'aller consulter Polyussica, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas, une autre douleur apparut, sur sa jambe gauche cette fois, immédiatement suivie d'une autre au niveau de son épaule gauche.

Incapable de tenir debout alors qu'elle avait la sensation d'être transpercée de partout, Erza perdit l'équilibre et dévala les marches, tête la première.

Elle sentit à peine la douleur perçante derrière sa tête avant de perdre connaissance.


	6. Blessure (Jellal)

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** Disons a eu tellement mal qu'elle a pas vraiment pris la peine de réfléchir à "pourquoi j'ai mal ?". Dans sa tête, c'était plus un truc du genre "Aaargh, ça fait mal, bon Dieu !", assorti d'un "Merde, attention, pas tomber, pas tomber dans les escaliers !". Vu la situation, y avait pas de place pour Jellal. :)

* * *

**Unisson Link. 5**

* * *

Jellal s'était levé tôt ce matin là. Crime Sorciere était sur la trace d'une guilde noire, anciennement affiliée à Tartaros, et ils avaient enfin localisé leur repaire la veille au soir.

Aujourd'hui était le jour de l'affrontement.

La guilde noire était puissante, aussi Jellal avait-il demandé à ses membres de ne pas rester seuls. Et bien sûr, lui-même avait désobéi à sa propre règle et était parti de son côté, prétextant qu'il était le plus fort de la guilde et qu'avoir quelqu'un près de lui l'empêcherait de déchaîner totalement sa magie.

Et puis finalement, gonflé qu'Ultear le materne comme un gamin de quatre ans et ne supportant pas d'entendre les ricanements des autres membres, il avait tranché l'affaire en arguant qu'il était le Maître et que c'était lui qui décidait qui faisait quoi. Point.

Ultear n'avait pas aimé, mais elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'incliner. En lui promettant du regard mille tortures pour avoir osé lui tenir tête.

Effrayante, cette femme.

Actuellement, Jellal se disait qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de mettre son ego de mâle de côté et d'écouter Ultear, aussi agaçante soit-elle.

Parce que le Maître de la guilde noire était puissant. Très puissant. Sa magie ressemblait un peu à celle d'Erza, avec des épées qui volaient partout, et de préférence vers lui pour l'embrocher.

Une épée lui transperça le flanc droit alors même qu'il avait activé Meteor, chassant l'air de ses poumons un court instant. Retombant tant bien que mal sur ses pieds, Jellal inspecta rapidement sa blessure. C'était douloureux et ça saignait, mais pas assez pour que la blessure le mette en danger.

Le combat fut long, difficile. Jellal se fit lacérer plusieurs fois par les épées de son adversaire, à la jambe, à l'épaule.

Finalement, jetant ses dernières forces dans le combat, il invoqua la magie du Véritable Corps Céleste, anéantissant la guilde en même temps que son Maître.

Epuisé, Jellal ressentit une douleur intense derrière la tête avant que tout ne devienne noir.

* * *

Quand Jellal se réveilla, il avait mal partout et il était couvert de bandages des pieds à la tête.

Il se releva un peu, et découvrit Ultear qui regardait le feu allumé au centre de la petite grotte où ils se trouvaient. Il pouvait apercevoir la silhouette d'Erik montant la garde à l'entrée, et les formes endormies des autres membres, éparpillés autour du feu.

Jellal se remémora ce qui s'était passé, son combat, le dernier sort qu'il avait lancé, la vive douleur à la tête...

Fronçant les sourcils, Jellal porta une main à son crâne. Rien, pas de bandage, ni de blessure. Il n'avait même pas mal.

Remarquant son mouvement, Ultear sortit de sa transe et le regarda, un air sévère sur le visage. Aïe, il n'échapperait pas au sermon.

« Regarde-toi, soupira-t-elle, tu t'es vu ? Ah, il est beau maintenant, le grand Maître si puissant de Crime Sorciere, à moitié éclopé. »

Ouille, vu le ton acide sur lequel elle avait persiflé ses mots, elle n'était pas, mais alors_ vraiment_ pas contente.

« Tu as pensé à Erza ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait si elle te voyait dans un état pareil, et par ta propre idiotie en plus ? »

Jellal serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas qu'on évoque Erza exprès pour lui faire faire certaines choses.

« Elle ne dira rien puisqu'elle ne sera pas au courant. Et je t'interdis de lui dire, c'est bien compris, Ultear ?, déclara-t-il d'un ton menaçant.  
\- Tsss. C'est bien beau de jouer au mec dur et cool, mais qu'est-ce que tu diras le jour où tu mourras d'une de tes âneries, Monsieur Je-sais-tout ? »

Jellal ne répondit pas. Il savait que s'il lui répondait, elle continuerait, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'énerve. Il préférait la laisser s'épuiser à parler toute seule.

Un rougeoiement illumina l'intérieur de son manteau, et Jellal saisit l'objet responsable en fronçant les sourcils. Il fixa le petit lacryma rouge feu dans sa main, se demandant ce que leur voulait Fairy Tail.

L'image se forma, montrant le visage d'un Maître Makarov sérieux et l'air assez mécontent.

« Jellal, mon garçon, commença le vieil homme. Je vois que tu es blessé ?  
\- Ce n'est rien, lui assura Jellal en retenant une grimace de douleur à cause de son mouvement.  
\- Rien, tu dis... Pourtant, des épées un peu partout dans le corps, il me semble que c'est à la fois douloureux et dangereux. », déclara le vieux Maître, un tas de sous-entendus dans la voix.

Jellal sursauta.

« Que... Comment savez-vous comment j'ai eu ces blessures ?  
\- Chaque chose en son temps, déclara Makarov. Pour l'heure, j'ai une question à poser à Ultear.  
\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?, demanda la précitée en se rapprochant du lacryma.  
\- Les blessures de Jellal étaient-elles évitables ? Je veux dire par là, est-il blessé parce que vous n'avez pas eu de chance ou parce qu'il a fait l'idiot en fonçant tête baissée ?  
\- C'est la deuxième proposition, sans doute aucun, soupira Ultear tout en jetant un regard noir au bleuté.  
\- Je vois. »

Le Maître Makarov ferma les yeux, respirant profondément. Jellal voyait nettement les sourcils se froncer à l'extrême tandis qu'une veine palpitait sur le cou du vieux mage.

« Jellal - la fureur qui régnait dans la voix du vieillard le fit frissonner -, pour ton information, je te signale qu'Erza est actuellement chez Polyussica, parce que, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié avant de faire l'idiot, vous êtes reliés par un lien sensoriel bizarre ! »

Le coeur de Jellal rata un battement. Erza allait mal, Erza était blessée, Erza souffrait... A cause de lui. Encore lui, encore et toujours lui. Même à des milliers de kilomètres de distance, il restait son bourreau.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'Erza a les mêmes blessures que moi ?, parvint-il à demander, la bouche sèche.  
\- Non. Elle n'a ressenti que la douleur, mais ça a été suffisant pour qu'elle perde connaissance. Elle était à Fairy Hills à ce moment-là, c'est Levy qui l'a trouvée après qu'elle ait chuté dans les escaliers. »

Jellal se rappela l'intense douleur à la tête qu'il avait ressenti la veille. C'était donc ça.

« Erza va un peu mieux maintenant. J'imagine qu'elle sera totalement remise quand tes blessures seront guéries, reprit Makarov. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je t'interdis de mettre ta vie en danger inutilement, Jellal. Car en risquant ta vie, tu risques également celle d'Erza. Polyussica a été très claire à ce sujet : si l'un de vous deux meurt, l'autre mourra aussi, par contrecoup. C'est bien compris ? »

Une boule au ventre, Jellal acquiesça silencieusement.

Makarov le jaugea une dernière fois du regard, avant de couper la communication. L'image disparut alors que le lacryma cessait de briller.

Se rallongeant précautionneusement, pour ne pas infliger à Erza de douleur supplémentaire, Jellal regretta de ne pas s'être tué avant de se retrouver lié à la jeune femme.

Car ainsi, elle n'aurait pas, _encore une fois_, souffert le martyre à cause de lui, sans même qu'il ne le sache.


	7. Shopping (Jellal)

**Réponses aux reviews**

**kazenoseiren :** Le lien est radical, oui ! Mais disons qu'il n'est pas permanent et "activable" pour tout et n'importe quoi. Ils peuvent communiquer par télépathie s'ils le veulent, et les émotions intenses - genre la douleur, passé un certain degré - sont transmises automatiquement. Pour le reste, on va voir ce qu'on peut décliner. :)

**Lehanna :** Oui, ça risque d'être fort cocasse, effectivement *PAN*

**Riza Deumbra :** Ils sont déjà incroyables séparément, mais alors maintenant... Oui, ça va être très, très amusant !

* * *

**Unisson Link. 6**

* * *

Crime Sorciere était une guilde indépendante depuis maintenant six ans. Guilde indépendante, ce qui signifiait pas de quartier général fixe et pas de chez soi.

Ça signifiait campement, nuits à la belle étoile, et repas sur le pouce.

En plus, Crime Sorciere étant composée exclusivement de criminels recherchés, dont les trois quarts étaient des évadés de prison, ça signifiait aussi capuchons, longs manteaux, sacs légers et voyages incognitos.

Assez atypique, très fatiguant, absolument contraignant. Mais la première règle de Crime Sorciere était le Châtiment, alors ils enduraient, sans se plaindre, ou à peine.

Comme par exemple aujourd'hui, où Sorano et Meldy avaient fait bloc et exigé qu'ils s'arrêtent un moment dans un petit bourg qui comprenait une auberge, un bain public, et un magasin de vêtements.

Dieu seul savait comment, mais elles avaient réussi à convaincre Ultear, ce qui avait clôturé l'affaire. Jellal se demandait souvent qui, de la brune ou de lui, était réellement Maître de guilde.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient déjeuné à l'auberge, où ils s'étaient régalés. La carte des desserts était arrivée, fort bien fournie, et Jellal avait hésité entre le fraisier - l'écarlate des fraises lui faisait de l'œil de façon assez intense - et la tarte aux myrtilles.

Finalement, il avait décidé qu'il aimerait beaucoup prendre le fraisier, et avait commandé la tarte aux myrtilles. Parce que la règle de Crime Sorciere était le Châtiment. Par conséquent, il n'avait pas le droit de se faire plaisir.

Les autres membres de la guilde l'avaient regardé d'un air désespéré quand il avait exposé son raisonnement - parfaitement logique selon lui - à Ultear et Meldy. Qu'importe, Jellal allait toujours au bout de ses convictions. Même pour une chose aussi futile qu'un gâteau.

Ils avaient ensuite fait un tour au bain public, à la demande de Sorano qui détestait se sentir sale. Les filles étaient parties en papotant de leur côté, et ils s'étaient retrouvés entre hommes, tous les cinq nus comme des vers dans le grand bassin d'eau chaude.

Bassin qui lui en avait rappelé un autre, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, où il avait côtoyé de près - de très près même - une certaine rousse au maillot de bain ocre assez révélateur. Erik et Sawyer allèrent discrètement tenter de mirer du côté des femmes, et revinrent tête basse après s'être pris chacun un pain de savon dans la figure.

Bref. A son sens, la journée avait été aussi épuisante que d'habitude. Et pour couronner le tout, voilà qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans un magasin de vêtements, traîné par une Meldy survoltée qui pérorait sur l'art de bien s'habiller.

Bon. Jellal jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements entassés sur son bras gauche. Deux nouveaux pantalons, un débardeur ajusté, un pull-over, quatre paires de chaussettes et trois chemises en coton. Il avait largement de quoi tenir six mois.

Terminant son tour de la boutique, il avisa une allée de la partie _Hommes_ qu'il n'avait pas visitée. Il y retrouva d'ailleurs Macbeth et Erik qui semblaient hésiter entre plusieurs articles. Ah, maintenant qu'il y pensait, en acheter d'autres ne serait peut-être pas du luxe.

Et c'est ainsi que Jellal Fernandez se retrouva à hésiter entre plusieurs modèles de caleçons.

C'est qu'il y avait du choix, remarqua-t-il en réfléchissant. Bon, déjà, on allait éviter les motifs de nounours, de petits cœurs ou de fleurs. Absolument pas viril. Jellal grimaça en voyant Macbeth repartir avec un boxer noir à motifs de fleurs blanches.

Se déplaçant dans le rayon, Jellal aperçut enfin des caleçons de couleur unie. Noir ? Non, ça lui rappelait trop Zeref. Vert ? Non, il n'aimait pas le vert. Jaune ? Trop criard.

Finalement, il se retrouva à hésiter entre un bleu foncé et un rouge écarlate. Le rouge le tentait beaucoup, mais il craignait les remarques d'Ultear et Meldy si elles le voyaient passer à la caisse avec un tel article. Ces deux-là pouvaient aisément se reconvertir en marieuses.

Le rouge ou le bleu ?

_Si je peux me permettre, le bleu serait un très bon choix._

Jellal manqua de faire une crise cardiaque au milieu du rayon.

_Erza ?!_

_Qui d'autre ?_

Le ton était amusé.

_Mais mais mais... _

_Mais quoi ? Je pensais que tu étais habitué, maintenant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense toujours que tu_ _devrais prendre le bleu. _

_Heu... D'accord... Mais pourquoi le bleu ?_

La réponse mit un peu de temps à venir.

_... Il est assorti à tes cheveux._

Jellal se sentit rougir. Depuis quand Erza était aussi directe ?

_Heu... Bon, hé bien, je vais le prendre alors... Hé mais attends... Depuis quand tu es là, exactement ?!_

_Oh... Hé bien... Je dirais depuis que tu hésitais à choisir ton dessert à l'auberge. Tu aurais du choisir le fraisier d'ailleurs, il n'y a rien de meilleur._

Le ton était clairement réprobateur cette fois.

_Mais ne t'inquiètes pas_, ajouta Erza mine de rien, _j'ai regardé ailleurs quand tu étais au bain public._

Jellal manqua s'étrangler.

_Quoi ?! Et comment ça, « regardé ailleurs » ? Tu as forcément vu ce que moi j'ai vu !_

_Tu sais, à dix-neuf ans passés, enfin vingt-six, enfin bref, je suis assez grande pour savoir à quoi_ _ressemble un homme nu. _

_Pardon ?! Tu... Tu veux dire que..._

_Que tu as de beaux abdos, oui, ne t'inquiète pas !_, pouffa Erza dans son esprit._ Mais ne t'inquiète pas,_ _je n'ai pas regardé plus bas. Je ne suis pas une perverse non plus. Oh, désolée, le Maître m'appelle. A_ _plus tard !_

Jellal resta figé au milieu du rayon de vêtements, rouge comme une tomate.

Finalement, son regard tomba sur les deux fameux caleçons.

Rouge ou bleu ?

Oh et puis zut. Les deux.


	8. Shopping (Erza)

**Réponses aux reviews**

**kazenoseiren :** J'avoue que je cherche encore d'autres situations cocasses, plus diversifiées que du matage en règle. Mais c'est dur, dur de trouver.

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Petite dédicace à toi dans le chapitre ci-dessous :) Moi aussi l'image de Jellal en caleçon nounours m'a fait rire.

**Lehanna :** Vive les liens magiques, oui *PAN* Mes persos sont légèrement OC. Je les dévergonde un peu beaucoup, surtout Jellal en fait (il est avéré qu'Erza est assez perverse sur les bords... Merci Mashima XD )

* * *

**Unisson Link. 7**

* * *

Erza était énervée. Beaucoup.

La journée de la veille avait été magnifique.

Elle avait eu son fraisier tant adoré, avait parfaitement rempli la mission qu'avaient choisie Lucy et Natsu, sans rien casser pour une fois. La journée avait été exempte de bagarres et de mobilier cassé, et elle avait passé l'après-midi à buller sur la plage de Fairy Hills en compagnie des autres filles, sans un nuage à l'horizon.

Elle avait même fait une petite incursion dans la tête de Jellal - elle avait entendu au fond de son esprit le mot _fraisier_ et avait activé le lien par réflexe -, avait manqué s'étouffer quand il avait _osé_ prendre un dessert autre que le magnifique fraisier représenté sur la carte, avait pris grand plaisir ensuite à se rincer l'oeil - vengeance pour le fraisier ! - et avait adoré prendre Jellal par surprise en l'aidant dans le choix de ses caleçons, se demandant au passage de quoi il aurait pu avoir l'air en caleçon nounours.

Les autres filles l'avaient regardé d'un air bizarre en le voyant rigoler toute seule pendant dix minutes et Wendy lui avait même demandé si tout allait bien.

Bref, tout était parfait.

Évidemment, son mauvais karma lui retombait aujourd'hui en pleine figure.

Elle s'était réveillée ce matin en tombant de son lit et elle avait un bleu qui lui faisait mal à chaque fois qu'elle s'asseyait.

Elle s'était pris les pieds dans le tapis en allant à la salle de bains et s'était rattrapée à une de ses armures, qui s'était évidemment cassé la figure et avait, par effet domino, renversé toutes les autres.

Du coup, les autres filles avaient beaucoup râlé de se faire réveiller à six heures du matin par un tintamarre métallique et elle avait du s'excuser une bonne centaine de fois en dix minutes.

Elle avait finalement atteint sa douche après trois heures de rangement pour se faire arroser d'eau gelée, moitié à cause des autres locataires qui avaient déjà toutes pris une douche chaude, moitié à cause de Gray qui s'était battu avec Natsu devant le dortoir et avait fini par geler toutes les canalisations.

Et forcément, Natsu avait répliqué. Et forcément, ils se battaient juste en face de sa fenêtre. Qui était grande ouverte. Qui donnait sur son armoire. Qui était en bois. En _vieux_ bois. Qui brûlait très bien.

Résultat ? Sa collection de tenues Bunny Girls, minutieusement amassée au cours des années, avait fini en cendres fumantes, tout comme la totalité de sa lingerie.

Inutile de dire que Natsu et Gray avaient du être transportés d'urgence à l'hôpital de Magnolia et qu'ils étaient bons pour y rester un bout de temps.

Ses inestimables tenues de Bunny étaient perdues, la plupart à jamais vu que c'étaient des éditions limitées, voire des modèles uniques. Pour se consoler, elle était passé chez son pâtissier. Qui était fermé. Pour cause de réparations dues à un duo de crétins nommés Macao et Wakaba.

L'hôpital de Magnolia avait reçu en urgence deux patients de plus ce matin-là.

Elle s'était ensuite rendue à la guilde, complètement vide à l'exception de Mira - la nouvelle de sa colère monstrueuse avait du se répandre assez rapidement -, qui l'avait plus ou moins calmée en retrouvant dans son frigo une petite part de fraisier.

Mira avait été désolée pour ses tenues Bunny, et lui avait fait remarquer qu'au moins, elle avait un excellent prétexte pour renouveler toute sa lingerie.

C'était donc remotivée à bloc qu'Erza avait une entrée fracassante dans la plus grande lingerie de Magnolia, effrayant le personnel par la même occasion.

Elle s'était ravitaillée en dessous ordinaires - la majorité étant violets - et avait débarqué sans le vouloir dans un rayon empli d'articles plus... osés.

Elle était devenue rouge en détaillant certains ensembles, en avait pris un pour l'essayer parce qu'elle le trouvait mignon... Et puis avait décidé que les tenues Bunny c'était démodé de toute façon, et qu'elle pouvait très bien commencer une autre collection.

Et puis, elle avait déjà une Armure de Séduction, alors elle pouvait bien avoir des dessous un peu sexy, non ?

En vérifiant le nombre de joyaux dans sa bourse, elle calcula rapidement qu'elle pouvait, en plus de tout e qu'elle avait déjà choisi, acheter un ensemble supplémentaire.

Aïe, un seul ?

Problème, il y en avait beaucoup qui lui plaisaient. Bon, elle décida d'éviter les strings pour le moment. Elle n'aimait pas trop de toute façon.

Elle vira de son choix les boxers et les caleçons. Elle était une femme, femme comme féminine donc non, pas de sous-vêtements garçon manqué.

Restaient quelques ensembles noirs, violets - on ne se refaisait pas -, rouge et bleu foncé.

Erza hésita. Porte-jarretelles ou pas ? Dentelle ou coton ? Soutien-gorge avec ou sans bretelles ?

Le mieux, décida-t-elle, c'est d'essayer. Elle prit donc plusieurs ensembles, et fila en cabine d'essayage.

Erza se regarda dans le miroir. Elle portait un ensemble assez suggestif, ce qui lui fit rosir les pommettes. Noir, en dentelle très fine, l'ensemble trois pièces comportait un soutien-gorge à fines bretelles, une culotte avec porte-jarretelles et des collants fins qui montaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

« Mouais, dit-elle finalement à voix haute, on va rester dans le classique, hein... »

_Personnellement, je trouve que ça te va très bien._

A l'entente de la voix, Erza se retourna vivement, mais ne trouva personne.

_Télépathie, Erza. Tu devrais être habituée, depuis le temps._

_Jellal ? C'est toi ?_

_Tu auras mis le temps, dis-moi._

Le ton était amusé, et un peu étouffé, comme si Jellal se retenait de rire.

_Bref. Tu devrais le prendre, cet ensemble. Il te met très en valeur._

Erza se souvint où elle était, et plus précisément _dans quelle tenue_ elle était.

_Kya ! Sors de ma tête tout de suite !_

_Pourquoi ?_, demanda Jellal d'un ton innocent. _Je ne vois pas en quoi je dérange, je te donne simplement mon avis. Et, je ne rêve pas, je t'ai bien entendue faire « Kya » ?_

_Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis pour mes sous-vêtements ! Et tu as mal entendu !_

Erza était rouge pivoine, et elle tenta tant bien que mal de se cacher avec ses mains, oubliant totalement qu'elle pouvait se rhabiller avec sa magie.

_Tu mens très mal, Erza. Et ce n'est pas toi qui me conseillais en matière de caleçons pas plus tard_ _qu'hier ?_

_C'est pas pareil !_, répondit Erza avec une parfaite mauvaise foi. _Et je te signale que tu ne mens pas mieux que moi !_

_Ah, tu avoues !_, jubila Jellal dans sa tête. _Bon, tu essayes les autres que tu as apportés ? Le violet a l'air mignon... Même si je préfère le rouge._

_Espèce de... de..._ , hoqueta Erza, le visage écarlate. _Pervers !_

_Vengeance, ma chère, vengeance_, chantonna Jellal dans son esprit.

« Oh, Jellal, qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang, ça fait dix minutes que je t'appelle ! »

La voix d'une Ultear très très en colère perça les tympans d'Erza qui fit la grimace.

_Ouuups, ça va être ma fête on dirait_, murmura Jellal. _Tu as de la chance, elle n'a vraiment pas l'air disposée à attendre. Prends ce que tu veux, tout te va de toute façon. A un de ces jours, Erza._

Elle sentit Jellal quitter son esprit, mais la rougeur sur ses joues mit bien une demi-heure à s'estomper.

Personne ne comprit pourquoi Erza but presque autant que Cana ce soir-là à la guilde, après que Mirajane lui ait demandé comment s'était passé son shopping.


	9. Lapsus (Jellal)

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lehanna :** Les costumes Bunny Girl, j'ai horreur quand elle les met - parce que je trouve que ça lui va pas - et en même temps j'adore, parce qu'elle est en mode débile totale et que ça me fais toujours mourir de rire - y'a qu'à voir le scan 376,5 XD

**Lauraine Tonksm :** C'est même pas le mot ! L'image, l'odeur, la pensée du mot, activent le super-radar d'Erza ! On aime le fraisier ou on l'aime pas ! Pour le caleçon à nounours je pense qu'on risque de retrouver des allusions plus loin dans ce recueil, l'idée est absolument trop géniale pour être perdue XD

**Rinne-chan :** Merciiiiiiiiiiii ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je la continue cette histoire, moi aussi elle me fait marrer. Presque autant que les reviews des lecteurs, c'est dire... *PAN*

**roroxiii :** Oh, une nouvelle recrue ! Merci de me lire, et surtout de me reviewer ! :)

* * *

**Unisson Link. 8**

* * *

Jellal souriait.

Il le faisait beaucoup dernièrement. Depuis qu'il était lié mentalement à Erza, en fait. Il souriait - comme un idiot selon Ultear - et même, parfois, riait tout seul dans sa barbe en repensant aux réactions d'Erza la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés.

Elle l'avait bien cherché, de toute façon. Et puis, au final, elle avait réellement besoin d'aide, non ? Il l'avait simplement aidé à choisir sa lingerie.

Lingerie dont le souvenir le fit avoir soudainement beaucoup plus chaud. Certes, il avait eu une sacrée belle vue grâce au miroir de la cabine d'essayage, mais il aurait bien voulu être sur place directement, histoire de pouvoir regarder sous tous les angles.

Hum... A la réflexion, ça n'était peut-être pas tellement une bonne idée. Erza l'aurait giflé ou tranché - voire les deux, on ne savait jamais avec elle.

Mais quand même... Elle avait un corps à damner un saint ! Et dans cette lingerie fine en dentelle, elle était une invitation à la luxure. Jellal se sentit chauffer et redirigea soigneusement ses pensées ailleurs avant de se mettre à saigner du nez - histoire d'éviter les questions fâcheuses de la part des autres membres de sa guilde.

Déviation peu efficace car il se surprit à se repasser à nouveau la scène dans son esprit pas moins de dix minutes plus tard.

Il ne savait dire ce qui le faisait sourire le plus.

Son « Kya ! » si mignon quand elle s'était rendue compte de sa tenue ?

Son comportement gêné et paniqué, si loin de la Titania composée qu'il connaissait ?

Ses réflexions sur sa collection de tenues Bunny - oui il avait espionné depuis un moment - ?

Sa mauvaise foi, à elle qui était si franche ?

Oh oui, ça devait être ce dernier point.

_**Tu mens très mal, Erza. Et ce n'est pas toi qui me conseillais en matière de caleçons pas plus tard qu'hier ?**_, avait-il déclaré, plus amusé que fâché après elle.

_**C'est pas pareil !**_, avait-elle répondu avec une totale mauvaise foi, et il avait senti ses joues le brûler littéralement, signe qu'elle était gênée à en mourir. _**Et je te signale que tu ne mens pas mieux que moi !**_, avait-elle ajouté ensuite, avouant à demi-mot son précédent mensonge.

Jellal retint un rire et se repassa encore plusieurs fois la scène avant de tilter sur une phrase.

_**Et je te signale que tu ne mens pas mieux que moi !**_

Minute...

Si elle disait ça, ça voulait dire qu'il lui avait menti et qu'elle l'avait parfaitement deviné. Ça ne le surprenait pas trop venant d'Erza, réalisa-t-il en soupirant. Cette femme le connaissait trop bien.

Curieux, Jellal remonta lentement dans ses souvenirs, cherchant quand il avait bien pu lui mentir.

Pendant leurs embrouilles avec Tartaros ? Ils s'étaient à peine croisés - et le résultat était on ne peut plus original.

Pendant les Grands Jeux Inter-magiques ? Ils s'étaient vus quelques fois, mais il ne lui avait jamais menti.

... Oh non.

Jellal déglutit. Ça ne pouvait pas être _ce _mensonge-là ? Pas celui-ci, tout mais pas celui-ci...

Légèrement paniqué, Jellal chercha désespérément dans sa mémoire un moment plus récent que _celui-là_ où il lui aurait menti, ne trouva rien - en même temps, il avait vœu de franchise...

Bon.

Donc Erza savait qu'il avait menti à _ce moment-là_. Si elle apprenait qu'il savait qu'elle savait, elle aurait absolument tous les droits, et de ne pas être contente - il lui avait menti, quand même -, et de demander des explications.

Jellal ne voulait absolument pas revoir son regard accusateur et haineux une deuxième fois - la Tour du Paradis était un souvenir assez vivace.

Et il ne voulait pas devoir lui expliquer. Parce que ça la rendrait triste. Et parce que _Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer quelqu'un qui suit le chemin de la lumière_ n'était pas exactement une explication.

Jellal soupira. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il ne souriait plus du tout.

Contrairement à Meldy, qui marchait quelques pas derrière lui.

Et qui regardait d'un air malicieux le tatouage magique qui luisait faiblement à son poignet.


	10. Lapsus (Erza)

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Rinne-chan : **Effectivement, si Meldy s'en mêle ça risque fort d'embrouiller les choses encore plus :)

**Lehanna :** Oui, mais le Jerza, c'est forcément un peu triste, c'est LE couple mélodramatique tragédique destinique du manga ! Et oui, le bracelet scintillant c'est bien le Lien Sensoriel (Kankaku Link en VO). Oui, Jellal est pervers ! Un peu OC, peu-être, mais il faut bien ça pour les faire avancer un peu !

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Le caleçon nounours va devenir la référence culte de cette fiction, je le sens XD

**Taraimperatrice :** Oui, Erza dit qu'elle n'a pas regardé plus bas que les abdos, mais on se doute qu'elle a bien du mirer un peu quand même :) Et oui le Jerza c'est mignon comme tout !

**Lily-Chan06** **:** Oui, le 8 est mieux aussi, on y rigole plus :) Merci de me lire et de me relire, tu n'as pas eu de chance, tu es arrivée juste avant ma longue pause révisions ! Mais voici la suite. :) Bonne lecture !

**klacec :** Oui, le chapitre 8 est sûrement un des plus réussis. Avec le prologue/chapitre 0.

* * *

**Unisson Link. 9**

* * *

Assise confortablement dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée de sa chambre, une tasse de thé sur la petite table à côté d'elle, Erza feuilletait tranquillement le dernier catalogue Printemps/Été d'Heart Kreuz.

Elle avait racheté - sur les conseils de Laki et Mira - une nouvelle armoire, plus grande que l'ancienne. Par prudence, elle l'avait placé de sorte à ce qu'elle ne se retrouve pas en face de la fenêtre, histoire d'éviter de devoir racheter une armoire toutes les deux semaines.

L'armoire était là - avec doubles portes et penderie -, il fallait maintenant la remplir. Côté lingerie - elle rougit, mi-honteuse mi-énervée, à ce souvenir -, c'était bon. L'ensemble que Jellal avait complimenté se trouvait bien caché sous quatre épaisseurs de lingerie ordinaire, dans son tiroir à sous-vêtements. Juste au cas où.

Pour le reste, elle serait bien passée à la boutique HK pour faire quelques essayages, mais son dernier souvenir était vivace et elle avait eu quelques réticences - non, Titania n'avait peur de rien, juste qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se faire mater une nouvelle fois en petite tenue. Ou pire, nue - sachant qu'elle avait une vilaine propension à se déshabiller complètement quand elle faisait des essayages.

Délaissant les pages consacrées aux robes de soirée - il serait peut-être temps qu'elle s'en rachète une d'ailleurs, sa robe violette commençait à prendre de l'âge -, elle passa dans la partie pour hommes. Pas que les vêtements l'intéressent, mais elle avouait volontiers que les mannequins étaient assez plaisants à regarder. Même s'ils auraient été mieux avec les cheveux bleus.

Elle arriva dans les pages dédiées aux sous-vêtements et sourit en voyant un caleçon à motif de nounours. Elle se demanda ce que donnerait un tel accessoire sur Jellal et rigola toute seule devant l'image grotesque. Elle l'imagina facilement détourner la tête, les joues rouges, comme le grand timide qu'il était. _Trop mignon._

Elle posa le magazine sur la table pour se saisir de sa tasse, savourant son thé à la fraise - le meilleur quoi qu'on en dise, même si Juvia soutenait que cette distinction revenait à l'Earl Grey. Elle sirotait sa boisson quand le décor changea brusquement.

La sensation était différente de d'habitude. Le lien qu'elle partageait avec Jellal était complexe, elle le savait, mais elle avait la sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle sentait le dossier du fauteuil dans son dos, sa tasse de thé entre les mains et la chaleur de la cheminée. Les contours de sa chambre étaient flous et elle distinguait le relief d'un autre paysage, un chemin de terre dans une forêt. Elle sentait le vent sur sa peau, la fraîcheur de l'air et elle distinguait en un vague écho le bruit de la brise qui soufflait dans les branches.

Ce second paysage bougeait. Il reculait par rapport à elle - forte de ses expériences visuelles avec Jellal, elle devina qu'il devait avancer. Elle voulut contacter Jellal par télépathie, pour savoir s'il lui arrivait la même chose, mais se heurta à une barrière mentale.

L'inquiétude la prit et sans le vouloir, elle revint à la réalité. Le double paysage était toujours là, la forêt continuant de défiler. Mal à l'aise, Erza décida d'aller voir Polyussica. La vieille guérisseuse lui avait dit de passer immédiatement s'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre avec le lien magique.

Elle allait se lever lorsqu'elle remarqua une marque sur son poignet. Intriguée, elle scruta l'étrange tatouage rose pâle qui scintillait faiblement. L'explication s'imposa à elle en un éclair.

Lien sensoriel. _Meldy_.

Curieuse, elle se demanda pourquoi la jeune fille avait activé un lien sensoriel entre elle et... Et qui d'ailleurs ? Dans tous les cas, elle subodora que c'était la magie sensorielle de Meldy qui bloquait actuellement sa liaison télépathique avec Jellal.

Soulagée, elle se rassit - ou plutôt se laissa retomber lourdement dans son fauteuil - et se concentra sur ce que voulait lui montrer Meldy.

Le paysage forestier réapparut, plus net cette fois-ci. La voix de Jellal lui parvint à l'esprit, plus lointaine que quand ils communiquaient par télépathie, entrecoupée d'images - des souvenirs ? Instinctivement, elle comprit qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle écoutait. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait se comporter en adulte et ne pas fouiner dans sa tête juste parce qu'elle en avait l'occasion, quand une image en particulier lui sauta aux yeux.

Elle, dans ce fameux ensemble en dentelle noire, devant le miroir d'une cabine d'essayage.

Erza s'étouffa en comprenant. Ce pervers se repassait la scène en boucle ! Et il en riait, cet imbécile ! La rousse mit ses résolutions aux oubliettes et se pencha plus en avant sur ce qui se trouvait actuellement dans la tête de Jellal.

Celui-ci avait, heureusement pour sa survie, cessé de se repasser les images de son moment de voyeurisme - le poing d'Erza se referma sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, faisant gémir le tissu dudit mobilier - et se rejouait uniquement les dialogues échangés ce même jour. Erza entendait la voix de Jellal qui la taquinait, puis la sienne, gênée et énervée.

_**Et je te signale que tu ne mens pas mieux que moi !**_

Elle sentit Jellal rire, puis se tendre après cette phrase, qu'il se repassa plusieurs fois dans sa tête alors qu'elle sentait l'anxiété du bleu monter, se transformant presque en panique.

Alors seulement, Erza réalisa la bourde qu'elle avait fait ce fameux jour. Elle avait sous-entendu qu'elle savait qu'il avait menti !

Des images passèrent brièvement devant ses yeux. Tartaros, le Projet Éclipse, les Grands Jeux Inter-Magiques... Elle comprit que Jellal remontait le fil de ses souvenirs. Tentait-il de retrouver le moment où il lui avait menti ?

L'image de ce fameux jour où ils s'étaient presque embrassés apparut un quart de seconde, remplacée par d'autres, avant de revenir, une fois, deux fois, trois fois...

Erza sentit le désarroi s'emparer de Jellal et elle sut qu'il savait qu'elle savait. Par contre, elle nota quelque chose d'intéressant : Jellal ne savait pas qu'elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle savait. Une phrase, dont elle ne sut pas si c'était un souvenir ou une pensée immédiate de Jellal, retentit dans son esprit, entachée d'une incommensurable tristesse.

_Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer quelqu'un qui suit le chemin de la lumière._

Immobile sur son fauteuil, Erza mit quelque temps à comprendre ce qu'impliquait cette simple phrase.

Imperceptiblement, la scène devint plus vivace et elle sentit quelque chose se débloquer dans son esprit. Un coup d'œil à son poignet confirma ses hypothèses : Meldy avait désactivé son lien sensoriel.

La phrase de Jellal revint, et plus elle se la repassait, plus sa colère montait.

_Jellal, espèce d'abruti !_

_Hein ?!_

Furieuse, Erza remarqua à peine que Jellal lui avait répondu, et qu'il était visiblement choqué de son invective.

_Crétin, idiot, imbécile ! Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?!_

_Erza, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?_

La voix de Jellal était inquiète et choquée à la fois. Ça l'énerva encore plus.

_La ferme ! Tu vas continuer encore combien de temps avec tes idioties ? Abruti ! Toi et tes règles_ _débiles, aussi ! Tu m'étonnes, qu'Ultear passe son temps à te botter le derrière ! Et là tout de suite, je_ _lui filerais bien un coup de main !_

_Erza, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

La fureur de la rousse passa le poing de non-retour. L'accoudoir du fauteuil explosa en morceaux.

_Ce qu'il y a ? Pauvre crétin ! De quel droit tu décides que tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un ? Et pour une_ _raison totalement futile en plus !_

_Que-_

_Et si moi j'ai envie, hein ? Tu y as seulement pensé, à ça, Monsieur Je-sais-tout ?_

Aucune réponse n'émana de Jellal. Erza s'était retenue trop longtemps, et maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à sortir out ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, elle irait jusqu'au bout. C'est long, quinze ans, quand on se retient tout le temps.

_Mais non, ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit, ça ! Tu dis vouloir expier tes fautes ? Drôle de façon_ _d'expier que de me faire encore plus mal au coeur qu'avant !_

Les mots, bien que pensés, étaient comme crachés. Rares étaient les moments où Erza était si venimeuse dans ses propos. Mais bon, Jellal avait toujours provoqué des réactions hors normes chez elle.

_Et je ne parle même pas de ton mensonge pitoyable ! Une fiancée ? Non mais tu me prends pour qui ?_ _Je te connais depuis quinze ans ! Quinze ans espèce d'abruti fini ! Tu croyais sincèrement que je_ _tomberais dans le panneau ?_

Elle s'était tue à l'époque, parce que sur le coup, ça lui avait vraiment fait mal au coeur qu'il la rejette comme ça, alors qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis quinze ans.

_Quand je pense qu'à une époque c'est toi qui m'a appris le courage ! Que c'est toi qui m'a appris à me_ _battre pour mes idéaux ! Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi lâche, Jellal ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu_ _fuis comme une pauvre lopette devant le moindre problème, hein ?!_

Pourquoi ? Qu'il lui dise la vraie raison, au lieu de lui mentir effrontément ! Quelle qu'elle soit, elle l'accepterait, puisqu'il serait sincère.

_Et puis tu m'énerves, à toujours broyer du noir ! Tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit pendant l'incident_ _du Nirvana ou tes combats avec les guildes noires te l'ont effacé du cerveau ? Au lieu de te vautrer_ _dans le remords pour un passé que tu ne pourras jamais changer, regarde l'avenir et vis le présent !_ _C'est pas si compliqué quand même ! Ultear, Meldy et les autres de ta guilde y sont bien arrivés, alors_ _pourquoi pas toi ?!_

Erza ne savait pas quand elle avait commencé à parler - hurler ? - à voix haute, mais elle avait manifestement alerté les autres occupantes de Fairy Hills, car on frappa à sa porte et elle entendit les voix étouffées de ses amies qui lui demandaient si tout allait bien. Se refusant à les laisser s'inquiéter pour elle, elle adressa une dernière phrase à Jellal avant de couper sèchement le lien télépathique.

_Si tu oses te montrer devant moi sans une excellente explication, je te jure que personne sur Earthland_ _ne sera plus jamais en mesure de te reconnaître !_


	11. Alcool (Jellal)

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce couple d'OS va être plus lourd que les précédents, plus... sombre, moins rigolo et je m'en excuse. Promis, je me rattraperai !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lehanna :** Oui, la réaction d'Erza est violente. Mais au bout de 15 ans, la pauvre est un peu comme une cocotte-minute prête à exploser :)

**kazenoseiren :** Oui, ils bougent, CA Y EST ! *PAN*

**Holymagic :** Merci pour ta remarque sur le chapitre 1. J'ai corrigé :) Pour la vallée, c'est tiré du manga, je n'ai rien inventé. Et oui, techniquement, leur problème de communication est résolu :)

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Jellal et le caleçon nounours :) Ça va devenir le détail récurrent ça. Pour le détail avec Juvia et l'Earl Grey, c'est tiré du premier OAV de Fairy Tail, quand Lucy visite les chambres du dortoir des filles (enfin je crois).

**Lily-Chan06 :** Le coup du catalogue, ça m'est venu comme ça. Et puis, sachant qu'Erza lit des livres cochons, la faire reluquer les mecs du catalogue n'est pas irréaliste :) Merci pour mes partiels, pour l'instant ça se passe bien !

* * *

**Unisson Link. 10**

* * *

« Bordel de non de Dieu, mais où est-ce qu'il est passé ?! »

Meldy retint un rire nerveux en entendant de telles paroles de la part de sa mère adoptive. Quand elle était énervée, Ultear inclinait à une légère grossièreté.

Là, en l'occurrence, vu l'intensité de l'irritation du second autoproclamé - et incontesté - de Crime Sorciere, elle allait éviter de l'ennuyer. Quand celle-ci mettrait la main sur Jellal, il allait en prendre pour son grade, quelle que soit la raison de sa disparition - dont elle pensait connaître plus ou moins la cause.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait faire perdre la tête à Jellal. Et cette chose, c'était Erza. Si elle prenait en compte le fait qu'elle les avait liés pas plus tard que la veille sans les prévenir, elle commençait à culpabiliser un peu.

« Erik, tu l'entends ?, demanda Ultear d'une voix impérieuse.  
\- Si tu arrêtes de hurler, je pourrai peut-être. », répliqua l'interpellé d'un ton sec.

Meldy les regarda se prendre le bec une fois encore - c'était elle ou ça arrivait fréquemment ces derniers temps ? Hé, elle allait peut-être enfin pouvoir caser Ultear. Elle avait eu de l'espoir avec Lyon, mais il était trop play-boy pour plaire à sa mère adoptive. Le style ténébreux et grognon d'Erik lui convenait beaucoup mieux, de l'avis de la petite rosée.

Cela dit, le fait que les deux précités se massacrent verbalement ne les aiderait pas à retrouver leur Maître de guilde. Sorano et elle échangèrent un regard mi-blasé mi-désespéré, pendant que Macbeth regardait la dispute d'un air si passionné que c'en devenait flippant.

« Oh oh oh, chantonna Richard derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Plus besoin de vous inquiéter, notre disparu est retrouvé. C'est le pouvoir... de l'amour ! N'est-ce pas ? »

Meldy passa sur les envolées déjantées pour se focaliser sur l'important.

« Tu as retrouvé Jellal ? Génial, s'exclama-t-elle, où est-ce qu'il est ?  
\- Oui, dis-moi donc où est passé cet abruti, grinça Ultear avec un vilain sourire, que j'aille lui botter les fesses !  
\- Il est au village d'Acacia, à quelques kilomètres au nord d'ici, au Bar de la Baleine.  
\- Jellal ? Dans un bar ? »

La voix incrédule d'Ultear résonna, faisant écho aux pensées de Meldy. Depuis quand Jellal buvait ? Surtout, se rappela Meldy, que... La jeune fille blêmit.

_Jellal ne tient pas l'alcool._

* * *

« Je suis un raté. »

Affalé sur le comptoir, une chope d'alcool non identifié devant lui, Jellal marmonnait dans sa barbe, devant le vieux barman qui nettoyait ses verres, l'observant de son regard bleu vif sans rien dire, ayant apparemment l'habitude de voir des désespérés échouer dans son bar.

« Je suis un raté, répéta-t-il. Un raté doublé d'un salopard. »

Le barman le regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Allons, allons, déclara le vieil homme, je suis sûr que vous êtes un honnête homme.  
\- Nan. Je suis qu'un raté, un salopard, un menteur. Ouais, c'est ça, un menteur. Je lui ai menti, marmonna Jellal.  
\- A qui donc ?  
\- Je lui ai menti _à elle_. A _elle_ ! Et elle l'a su tout de suite, mais elle a rien dit. Et hier elle me l'a dit. Et maintenant elle me déteste, répondit Jellal avant de prendre une lampée de sa chope.  
\- Oh. Je vois, fit le barman. Donc vous avez menti à la femme que vous aimez, elle l'a su et évidemment, elle n'est pas contente.  
\- Ouais. Et elle a raison... De me détester. Parce que je suis qu'un menteur. Un salopard qui sait que la faire pleurer. Y'a que moi qui ai réussi à la faire pleurer ! Les autres ils la font rire, et moi je la fais pleurer. Je suis un salopard.  
\- Vous savez, remarqua le vieillard, si elle pleure à cause de vous, ça veut dire qu'elle doit vous aimer beaucoup.  
\- Plus maintenant, grogna Jellal. Elle me déteste. Je veux pas qu'Erza me déteste. Je veux qu'elle me sourie. Parce qu'elle est belle quand elle sourit, divagua Jellal, les yeux regardant dans le vide, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.  
\- Elle est si belle que ça ?, demanda le barman avec un sourire amusé.  
\- Oui. Et puis non. Elle est pas belle, mon Erza, elle est magnifique, avec ses beaux cheveux écarlates. C'est moi qui lui ai donné son nom, vous savez ? Je l'ai appelé Scarlet, comme ses cheveux.  
\- C'est un beau nom.  
\- Oui, approuva Jellal en hochant la tête, parce qu'elle est belle, mon Erza. Et puis elle est forte, aussi. C'est la grande Titania, la Reine des Fées de Fairy Tail ! Moi par contre, je suis juste un salopard, et puis un raté, et puis un menteur. », grommela-t-il en s'affalant un peu plus sur le comptoir.

Deux figures encapuchonnées firent irruption dans le bar avant de soupirer de concert en apercevant l'homme aux cheveux bleus ivre mort au comptoir, l'une de soulagement, l'autre d'exaspération.

Le barman les regarda secouer son client avant de l'emmener, presque en le traînant, après avoir réglé sa note. La porte se referma sur le bar désormais vide.

Posant son verre, le barman rangea le chiffon à vaisselle avant de passer dans la réserve. Son corps s'illumina un instant avant de révéler une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs, vêtue d'une robe rose foncé, et possédant les mêmes yeux bleus perçants que le barman.

Comme quoi, se dit Mira d'un air malicieux, on peut pêcher des informations très utiles, même dans une mission consistant à remplacer un vieux barman pendant une simple soirée.


	12. Alcool (Erza)

**Note de l'auteur : **Promis, après celui-ci j'arrête les chapitres tristes ! Enfin, juste pour un moment... (a)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lehanna :** Hé hé, Mirajane est partout, surtout là où on l'attend le moins ! :)

**kazenoseiren :** Je trouve que pour quelqu'un qui ne tient pas l'alcool, Jellal est resté assez soft... J'aurais du le faire délirer un peu plus :)

**Lily-Chan06 :** Je trouve qu'Erik et Ultear vont mieux ensemble que les éternels Grey/Ultear ou Lyon/Ultear... Crack pairing ?

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Moi ce que j'ai aimé imaginer c'est Jellal souriant bêtement en disant "elle est belle mon Erza", et tout de suite après tirer une tronche de six pieds de long, menton sur le bar, à marmonner qu'il est "un salopard, et puis un menteur, et puis un raté". :)

**Taraimperatrice :** Je prends note de ta prédiction. :) A toi de voir si tu peux postuler pour médium ou pas :p

* * *

**Unisson Link. 11**

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur Magnolia quand Erza se réveilla. Le regard embrumé de la jeune femme tomba sur le calendrier accroché au mur face à son lit.

Cela faisait exactement deux semaines qu'elle avait pété les plombs et lâché tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur à Jellal. Le tout en l'invectivant toutes les trois phrases et sur un ton on ne peut plus venimeux.

Alors, forcément, elle ne devait pas s'étonner du silence radio télépathique du bleu depuis deux semaines.

N'empêche, elle était déçue. D'elle, pour avoir craqué. Et de lui, aussi.

_**Si tu oses te montrer devant moi sans une excellente explication, je te jure que personne sur Earthland**_ _**ne sera plus jamais en mesure de te reconnaître !**_

Il n'avait rien répondu, que ce soit par télépathie ou par pigeon voyageur. Il n'était pas venu la voir non plus. Rien.

Elle-même s'était retenue d'aller farfouiller dans la tête de Jellal. Elle voulait que ce soit lui, pour une fois, qui fasse le premier pas. Elle en avait assez, de ces non-dits entre eux, de ses regards coupables et son attitude désespérée. Elle en avait assez, de devoir toujours lui crier dessus, le frapper même parfois, pour qu'il arrête de se torturer intérieurement.

Il n'avait pas répondu. Il n'était pas venu.

Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Jellal se contrefichait de ce qu'elle pensait, de ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'était énervée après lui, alors il était juste parti. Il n'avait pas essayé d'arranger les choses, de faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit plus fâchée contre lui.

Parce qu'il s'en fichait.

Au final, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une ombre de plus pour lui, un vestige de ce passé qui le tourmentait tant. Juste un rappel constant de ce qu'il avait fait, une souffrance de plus à endurer.

Au final, peut-être était-ce cela que Jellal attendait. Qu'elle s'énerve contre lui, qu'elle lui dise enfin de s'en aller, de s'éloigner d'elle pour de bon. Peut-être même qu'il l'avait fait exprès, avec ses mots, avec ses gestes - elle pressa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, se remémorant leur baiser inachevé.

Le coeur d'Erza avait été brisé il y a longtemps, plus de quinze ans auparavant, quand Jellal l'avait chassée de la Tour du Paradis. Fairy Tail en avait lentement ramassé les morceaux, les avait doucement réchauffés. La guilde avait maintenu en vie ce coeur, le préservant de la froideur qui le menaçait, rassemblant les pièces comme on assemblerait un puzzle.

Mais les fissures étaient toujours là, menaçant son coeur de se briser à nouveau au moindre choc. La mort de Simon, des mains de Jellal, huit ans plus tôt, avait bien failli faire voler son coeur fissuré en éclats. Seule la chaleur des flammes de Natsu, l'amitié de Grey et les mots de Lucy avaient empêché le désastre d'arriver.

C'était Jellal qui lui avait brisé le coeur, et lui seul avait le pouvoir de réellement le réparer.

Erza savait qu'il aurait pu le faire, rien qu'en restant près d'elle, en parlant avec elle, un peu tous les jours. Elle savait qu'ainsi, les fissures se seraient lentement résorbées, laissant certes des cicatrices, mais guérissant cette fois entièrement.

Jellal était parti. Elle doutait qu'il revienne jamais, cette fois-ci.

Les fissures étaient toujours là. Et elles y resteraient sans doute éternellement.

Sortant de ses pensées noires, ce fut complètement déprimée -comme tous les jours depuis deux semaines - qu'Erza partit en direction de la guilde.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait derrière les collines qui bordaient Magnolia quand Meldy bailla. Elle avisa Jellal, devant elle, dont l'humeur morose était presque visible, comme un nuage sombre au-dessus de sa tête. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il était dans un état de déprime avancé, et elle commençait sérieusement à avoir peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire dans un état pareil.

C'était la raison pour laquelle elle et Ultear avaient décidé que passer en coup en vent à Magnolia, le temps pour lui de voir Erza - ne serait-ce que cinq minutes -, serait un excellent moyen de le rebooster un peu.

Étrangement, Jellal avait invoqué tous les prétextes possibles et imaginables pour ne pas aller à Magnolia. D'habitude, il faisait tout pour qu'ils y passent, invoquant des prétextes ridicules au besoin.

Cela dit, Ultear étant Ultear, Jellal avait fini par céder et ils étaient donc tous les trois partis en direction de Magnolia, laissant le reste de Crime Sorciere pister une guilde noire un peu plus au sud.

Ils se faufilèrent dans les rues, ombres invisibles et silencieuses, jusqu'à la guilde dont le tintamarre habituel résonnait dans les rues adjacentes. Enfin, il serait plus juste de dire qu'elle se faufilait pendant qu'Ultear traînait derrière elle un Jellal qui ralentissait de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de leur destination.

La nuit était tombée quand ils parvinrent aux portes de la guilde. Ils allaient entrer quand ils furent bousculés par un Natsu et un Gray, apparemment terrifiés, qui partirent en courant le plus vite possible, Happy les suivant de près, les yeux exorbités de terreur.

Les membres de la guilde défilèrent un à un, prenant la fuite, cherchant apparemment à échapper à tout prix à ce qui se passait dans la guilde - Bisca et Alzack, Levy, Gajil et Lily, Jet et Droy, Laki, Elfman et Lisanna, Wendy et Charuru.

Finalement, une touffe blonde leur tomba dans les bras, et ils s'aperçurent que c'était Lucy, l'air aussi apeurée que les autres. Celle-ci les regarda, puis son regard tomba sur Jellal et elle lui sauta dessus, agrippant le col de son manteau.

« Oh, tu peux pas savoir comme je suis contente de te voir ! Pitié, va calmer Erza, avant qu'elle ne tue quelqu'un !  
\- Hein ?, fut tout ce que Jellal parvint à articuler.  
\- Attends, demanda Ultear d'un ton incrédule, tu veux dire que c'est Erza qui a fait fuir toute la guilde ? »

Lucy lâcha Jellal - au grand soulagement de celui-ci - et adopta un air désespéré.

« Oui. Je comprends pas, ça fait deux semaines qu'elle est en état de... De déprime totale ! Et quand elle est déprimée, Erza a tendance à être susceptible ! _Très_ susceptible ! Et ce soir, gémit-elle, ce soir c'est le pire ! Elle a accepté de faire un concours de boisson avec Cana !  
\- Tiens, tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un, ça, persifla Ultear en regardant Jellal.  
\- En quoi c'est pire ?, demanda Meldy qui trouvait l'image d'une Erza saoule assez amusante.  
\- Tu plaisantes, là ?!, s'exclama Lucy. Erza a l'alcool violent, expliqua-t-elle en gémissant, elle tape sur tous les gens qu'elle trouve quand elle a bu ! »

Meldy se dit intérieurement que ça ne changeait pas énormément de d'habitude.

Un bruit derrière eux les fit se retourner. Ils découvrirent une Mira tout sourire, qui soutenait une mage aux cheveux écarlates à l'air complètement shootée - les ravages de l'alcool, se désola Meldy.

« Oh, Jellal, tu tombes bien, dis-moi, déclara innocemment la barmaid. Erza ne tient plus très bien sur ses jambes, tu pourrais la ramener à Fairy Hills ? J'ai du ménage à faire. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle colla Erza dans les bras de Jellal - qui fléchit légèrement sous le poids mort qu'était actuellement la rousse - et fila à l'intérieur de la guilde. Pas folle, Lucy marmonna une excuse avant de prendre la fuite.

Ultear et Meldy regardèrent Jellal essayer de se dépêtrer avant d'échanger un regard et de filer se cacher dans les buissons non loin de là. Quand Jellal releva la tête, ce fut pour se retrouver tout seul - enfin, tout seul avec une Erza ivre morte dans les bras.

Soupirant, il prit la jeune femme sur son dos - remerciant le ciel pour qu'elle ne porte pas d'armure - et lui fit passer les bras autour de son cou. Puis, il se mit en marche vers Fairy Hills.

« Mira, où est-ce qu'on va ? », marmonna la rousse au bout de quelques minutes.

Meldy retint un rire. Erza devait être sacrément bourrée si elle confondait Jellal avec Mirajane !

« Je te ramène chez toi, répondit Jellal avant de secouer la tête. Pourquoi tu t'es mise dans un état pareil ?, continua-t-il pour lui-même.  
\- A cause de cet abruti aux cheveux bleus, tiens. », grommela Erza dans son épaule.

Jellal eut l'air d'avoir été frappé par la foudre.

« Comment ça ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Il est parti. »

La rousse avait les yeux mi-clos.

« Il est parti... Et il ne reviendra pas. Parce qu'il se fiche... De ce que je ressent.  
\- ...Qu'est-ce qui fait dire ça ?, questionna Jellal d'une voix nouée.  
\- Il est parti. Sans rien dire. Pas de réponse, pas de pigeon. »

Meldy et Ultear s'entre-regardèrent. _De quoi elle parle ?_ Manifestement, Jellal avait compris, car il blêmit. Erza continua.

« Il s'en fiche... de moi. Il me voit juste... juste comme un fantôme... de plus. Je lui rappelle juste... ce qu'il a fait. Moi... il s'en fiche. Il s'en fiche... complètement... de ce que je veux... »

La voix d'Erza diminua jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un murmure, avant de s'éteindre tout à fait. Cependant, la douleur sous-jacente était parfaitement audible dans ses mots.

« Oh, Erza..., murmura Jellal. C'est faux, c'est complètement faux. Je suis désolé... Tellement désolé. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jellal pénétra à Fairy Hills. Meldy et Ultear l'attendirent dehors, mais au bout d'une heure, elles échangèrent un regard entendu et s'en allèrent.

Jellal ne ressortirait pas avant au moins le lendemain.


	13. Bataille (Erza)

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lily-Chan06 :** C'est vrai que Jellal est mal élevé, à laisser attendre Ultear et Meldy dehors comme ça. Tiens, j'aurais du faire pleuvoir, histoire que ça fasse encore plus méchant :D

**kazenoseiren :** Oui, au fond, Jellal est un grand trouillard. :)

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Celui-ci sera moins déprimant, c'est promis ! :)

* * *

**Unisson Link. 12**

* * *

Quand Erza se réveilla, elle avait les paupières affreusement lourdes et un mal de crâne à hurler. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et les referma aussitôt en gémissant, blessée par la lumière du jour qui entrait par la fenêtre.

Elle capta un mouvement confus à côté de son lit, entrevit une tache bleue bouger en direction de la fenêtre, puis la luminosité s'atténua. Elle rouvrit les yeux en lâchant un soupir d'aise, avant de gémir de nouveau en portant une main à sa tête.

Elle essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait pour finir dans un état pareil, mais rien ne vint. Son mal de tête empira et elle abandonna la lutte. Elle se redressa sur un coude, repoussant les couvertures et s'aperçut qu'elle portait ses vêtements de la veille - à savoir sa jupe bleue et sa chemise blanche. De plus, elle était dans sa chambre.

« Est-ce que ça va, Erza ? »

La voix grave et douce à côté d'elle lui fit tourner la tête. Machinalement, elle attrapa le verre d'eau que lui tendait Jellal et le but avec plaisir, humidifiant sa gorge desséchée.

L'eau se coinça dans sa gorge et elle manqua de s'étouffer en réalisant que Jellal se trouvait juste à côté de son lit. Elle crachota pendant un moment et sentit la main de Jellal dans son dos, glissant de haut en bas dans l'espoir de l'aider à reprendre son souffle.

Elle releva la tête et se tourna vers lui, le regardant pendant un moment, essoufflée.

« Que- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, articula-t-elle finalement, éberluée de le voir là.  
\- Tu ne te souviens pas ?, lui demanda-t-il en réponse.  
\- ... Non, répondit-elle après un instant à vérifier que ses souvenirs n'étaient pas revenus.  
\- Hier soir, tu as... disons dépassé un peu tes limites en matière d'alcool. », expliqua précautionneusement Jellal.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, elle se souvenait vaguement avoir enchaîné les verres en compagnie de Cana. Elle passa machinalement une main sur son ventre, espérant qu'elle ne s'était pas massacré le foie avec tout le damné alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité.

« Ca ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu fais ici, soupira-t-elle en se massant les tempes.  
\- On passait dans le coin avec Meldy et Ultear, alors on a décidé de passer vous voir à la guilde. On a croisé la moitié des membres qui couraient à toute vitesse loin du hall-taverne, Lucy nous a vaguement expliqué que tu avais un peu trop bu, et Mirajane m'a demandé de te ramener chez toi... Voilà. »

Erza ressentit de la honte à l'idée d'avoir effrayé tant que ça ses amis - était-elle si terrifiante sous l'emprise de l'alcool ? -, et capta la petite hésitation de Jellal quand il avait mentionné que Crime Sorciere voulait leur rendre visite.

« Et bien, tu as fais ce que Mira t'avait demandé, et je t'en remercie également. Tu peux y aller, pas la peine de perdre ton temps ici. », conclut-elle en se levant - elle avait besoin d'une douche. Et de ne pas devoir le regarder dans les yeux, aussi.

Elle n'entendit pas de réponse, et pensa qu'il était parti. Lâchant un soupir résigné, elle marcha jusqu'à son armoire dans le but d'attraper une tenue de rechange.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

En un violent réflexe, Erza fit volte-face, et le tiroir dont elle tenait la poignée se délogea de son emplacement pour aller brutalement s'écraser sur le visage de son agresseur - envoyant voler au passage son contenu aux quatre coins de la pièce.

« Ow ! Mais tu es folle ou quoi ?!  
\- Je- Jellal ?! »

Car c'était bien Jellal qui se tenait par terre devant elle, une main sur sa joue rougie par le choc.

« Oh, je- Je suis désolée, vraiment ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était toi !, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix paniquée en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.  
\- C'est bon, il n'y a pas de mal. », la rassura Jellal en se relevant.

Le regard du bleuté se fixa sur quelque chose derrière Erza, glissa sur la gauche puis sur la droite avant de s'arrêter sur un objet qui gisait près du mur - anciennement contenu dans le tiroir qu'il s'était pris dans la figure. Un large sourire orna le visage de Jellal et Erza se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise.

« Dis-moi que je rêve, déclara Jellal en allant s'emparer dudit objet. Tu l'as vraiment acheté, alors ? Je plaisantais à moitié, tu sais. »

L'amusement était clairement audible dans sa voix. Il leva l'objet devant ses yeux, et Erza manqua s'étouffer en reconnaissant le fameux ensemble de lingerie en dentelle noire sur lequel Jellal l'avait complimentée.

Jellal jeta des coups d'oeil intéressés aux autres articles de lingerie qui parsemaient la chambre, alors qu'Erza sentait sa nuque, ses joues et ses oreilles devenir brûlantes. Quand Jellal s'avança en direction d'un autre article de lingerie, son corps retrouva sa mobilité et elle se jeta sur lui, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

« Espèce de pervers, s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de récupérer son ensemble noir, comment oses-tu fouiller dans mes affaires ?!  
\- Si je ne m'abuses, déclara Jellal en mettant le sous-vêtement hors de sa portée, c'est toi qui m'as balancé tout ton tiroir à la figure.  
\- C'était un accident ! Rends-moi ça ! »

Un grand sourire sur le visage, Jellal tendit haut le bras et agita le vêtement, histoire de la faire rager un peu plus. Erza se jeta sur lui. S'il ne voulait pas lui rendre, elle allait employer la manière forte.

Jellal vacilla mais ne plia pas. Rapidement, il changea le bout de tissu de main et attrapa Erza par la taille, alors que celle-ci, excédée, faisait apparaître un cercle magique au niveau de sa main droite, prête à invoquer une épée.

« Oh, non, non, non. », chantonna Jellal.

Envoyant voler le sous-vêtement, il enserra Erza par derrière, lui bloquant les bras.

« Je me demande... , souffla-t-il à son oreille, la faisant frissonner. Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi chatouilleuse qu'avant ? »

Erza se raidit à ces mots.

« Je t'interdis de- » , gronda-t-elle avant de laisser échapper un couinement aigu.

Erza se débattit, tentant d'échapper à Jellal qui prenait grand plaisir à la chatouiller. Dans un mouvement plus brusque que les autres, ils s'étalèrent sur le lit, Erza à plat ventre et Jellal au-dessus d'elle. La rousse était morte de rire, incapable de se défendre.

« Ooooh... Jellal, par pitié... Arrête ! Arrête, s'il te plaît ! »

Le bleu continua un moment avant d'arrêter, laissant Erza pantelante sur le matelas, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, reflet du sien. Fermant les yeux, Jellal s'étendit sur elle, enserrant ses épaules dans une chaleureuse étreinte.

Erza ne souhaitait qu'une chose, alors qu'elle sentait le souffle de Jellal dans le creux de son cou.

_Que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais._


	14. Bataille (Jellal)

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai mis longtemps à écrire ce chapitre... Toutes mes excuses, je suis dans une phase _limace_ en ce moment.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lehanna :** Franchement, as-tu déjà vu Erza faire les choses à moitié ? Un tiroir, c'est gentil, Jellal aurait pu carrément se prendre l'armoire dans la tronche :)

**kazenoseiren :** Oui, je voulais mettre une touche d'humour, parce que les derniers chapitres étaient pas joyeux. :)

**Lily-Chan06 :** Refaire la tête de Jellal ? Mais ça va pas, elle va pas défigurer le type qu'elle aime, enfin ! Jellal est un pervers en plein apprentissage. :) Le caleçon nounours... :D

**eikiho :** Désolée, pour le lemon, veuillez vous reporter à la _Mystwalker Week_, chapitre 8 ou 19, u choix :)

**Guest :** Oh, une médium de passage :) Merci de lire ET de reviewer, c'est gentil.

* * *

**Unisson Link. 13**

* * *

Allongé au-dessus d'Erza, le nez dans les mèches écarlates qui sentaient divinement bon, Jellal pensa qu'au final, il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti. Bon, il s'était pris un tiroir en pleine face, mais il s'attendait à bien pire. Du genre, une Erza absolument mécontente l'accueillant en Armure du Purgatoire avec l'épée assortie.

Il était affreusement bien. Le corps d'Erza était chaud, doux, _moelleux_... L'adjectif lui rappela une scène du Ryuzetsu Land, où il avait fini les mains en plein sur la poitrine de la rousse - sans le faire exprès bien entendu. Ça aussi, c'était _moelleux_...

Il résista à l'envie d'aller vérifier si la sensation était toujours la même et se concentra pour garder ses mains bien sages autour de la taille de la jeune femme sous lui. Il enfouit un peu plus son nez dans son cou, et soupira de bien-être en respirant le parfum inimitable d'Erza. Doux, sucré, avec une pointe de métal et un fond de fraise... Là, tout de suite, il n'avait qu'une envie.

_Que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais._

Surpris d'entendre Erza formuler ses propres pensées, Jellal ne réagit pas tout de suite en sentant un tiraillement sur son poignet. Au bout de cinq minutes, un douloureux pincement lui fit lâcher une exclamation et il se releva pour inspecter son bras, relevant sa manche alors qu'Erza se tournait vers lui en s'asseyant, une ride d'inquiétude entre les sourcils.

Un tatouage rose scintillait au poignet de Jellal. Le message était clair : _On t'attend, qu'est-ce tu fais ?_ Il lâcha un gros soupir avant de regarder Erza. Elle avait compris, il le voyait à sa mine triste qu'elle essayait de cacher.

« Je... , commença-t-il, hésitant sur les mots à prononcer.  
\- Tu dois y aller. N'en t'en fais pas, j'ai compris, sourit-elle - le même sourire que quand il l'avait repoussée, sur la colline. Vas-y, ne les fais pas attendre plus longtemps. », continua-t-elle en indiquant la fenêtre du menton.

Il obéit, une boule dans la gorge. Et voilà, à chaque fois c'était pareil, il ne voulait pas s'en aller. Elle était une drogue, _sa_ drogue rien qu'à lui, qui lui était interdite et dont il ne pouvait pourtant se passer. Son visage, ses yeux, son sourire, ses cheveux, son parfum, son rire et sa voix lui manquaient déjà. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et il sentit deux mains fines rabattre doucement son capuchon sur ses mèches bleues. Il caressa brièvement l'une d'elles avant de murmurer un _Au revoir_ et de s'en aller.

Il rejoignit Ultear et Meldy non loin de Fairy Hills, sans se retourner. S'il le faisait, il pourrait encore moins se détacher d'Erza. La brune le jaugea d'un air sérieux qui traduisait son mécontentement d'avoir eu à attendre - et _qui_ avait voulu venir à Magnolia à la base, déjà ? -, tandis que Meldy le regardait d'un air un peu inquiet.

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, ne voulant pas être vus près de Magnolia - le Conseil avait suffisamment de griefs contre Fairy Tail sans qu'ils ne viennent en rajouter.

« Au fait Jellal, commença Meldy, comment ça s'est passé, hier soir, avec Erza ? Elle était sacrément bourrée tout de même, comment t'as fait ton compte ?  
\- Oh... Heu... Ben... »

L'évocation de la soirée précédente ramena à la surface les souvenirs de la veille. Erza complètement saoule sur son dos, divaguant à moitié et sortant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Entre le moment où il l'avait prise sur son dos et celui où elle s'était endormie, elle avait du répéter une bonne quinzaine de fois _Il est parti_.

Et le _Il_, c'était lui.

_**Il s'en fiche de moi.**_

C'était tout le contraire. En sept ans, il ne s'était pas passé une journée sans qu'il ne pense à elle, ne rêve d'elle. S'il voulait tant se racheter, c'était parce que tous ses péchés la concernaient, elle, et l'avaient fait souffrir, elle. C'était son bonheur à elle, plus que tout, qu'il voulait.

_**Il me voit juste comme un fantôme de plus.**_

Comment pouvait-elle penser ça ? Elle était sa lumière, flamboyante dans l'obscurité. Elle était la raison pour laquelle il était toujours vivant, l'énergie qui circulait dans ses veines. C'était sa chaleur à elle qui réchauffait son âme gelée, ses mots qui le guidaient, son sourire qui le récompensait.

_**Je lui rappelle juste ce qu'il a fait.**_

C'était vrai, et faux en même temps. Car Erza, c'était à la fois son plus grand bonheur et le pire de ses péchés. Il avait joué avec elle, l'avait brisée, et s'était acharné sur elle comme un damné. Trahison, souffrance, solitude, culpabilité, deuil, larmes et tristesse, elle avait tout traversé, et c'était uniquement de sa faute. Heureusement, elle était plus forte que lui, et elle avait des amis prêts à tout pour elle. Elle avait survécu à tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, et malgré tous ses crimes elle arrivait encore à rire avec lui.

_**Il se fiche complètement de ce que je veux.**_

Faux. Tout ce qu'elle voudrait, il ferait tout pour lui donner. Sa vie, son âme, son corps, sa volonté, son sang, elle pouvait tout lui demander, il s'exécuterait. Mais Erza ne lui demandait jamais rien, si ce n'était de rester en vie. Elle n'avait jamais formulé d'autre demande.

Formulé ?

Jellal se stoppa au milieu du chemin, si brusquement que Meldy lui rentra dedans. Inconscient de ses protestations, le bleu resta plongé au coeur du maelstrom que venaient de devenir ses pensées.

Oui, Erza ne lui demandait jamais rien.

_**Il se fiche complètement de ce que je veux.**_

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne voulait rien.

Le presque-baiser sur cette colline. C'était elle qui l'avait initié.

Le mensonge sur sa soi-disant fiancée. C'était elle qui n'avait pas protesté, bien qu'elle sache la vérité.

Aujourd'hui encore, quand ils étaient enlacés. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il parte.

_**Il se fiche complètement de ce que je veux.**_

A chaque fois, elle taisait ses désirs et le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait. Quand bien même ça la blessait, quand même elle en avait mal au coeur - au point de se saouler tant elle avait mal.

Il en avait presque la nausée. Il disait qu'il voulait son bonheur, et il lui faisait un peu plus mal à chaque fois. Il voulait tout lui donner, mais c'était elle qui continuait d'accéder à ses caprices. Encore une fois, c'était lui l'égoïste et elle la victime.

Non. Hors de question.

Jellal fit volte-face et activa _Meteor, _ignorant ses camarades qui lui demandaient où il allait. En quelques minutes, il fut de retour à Fairy Hills. Rapidement, il escalada la façade jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre d'Erza et se glissa dans la pièce.

Il n'y avait personne en vue. Refusant d'abandonner, Jellal activa le lien qui subsistait toujours entre eux deux et se retrouva dans une salle de bains - la même que celle où il avait déjà aperçu la jeune femme dans le plus simple appareil. Une exclamation de surprise retentit non loin de lui et il se tourna pour apercevoir Erza déboucher d'une porte attenante, les cheveux encore humides.

Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha d'elle et plaça ses paumes sur les joues de la rousse qui s'empourpra.

« Jellal, qu'est-ce que tu- »

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était doux, chaud, sucré. Merveilleux. Il en avait rêvé, mais tous ses rêves réunis ne valaient pas un centième de la réalité.

Il se détacha doucement d'elle et posa son front contre le sien. L'interrogation dans les yeux bruns en face de lui était évidente, et l'espoir qu'il y lisait le convainquit que pour une fois, il avait fait le bon choix.

« J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, déclara-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas de fiancée. Je n'en n'ai jamais eu. C'était un mensonge, stupide vu que tu as tout de suite su que je disais des bêtises. Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te prendre pour une idiote, c'est moi qui a été bête. »

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les iris marron, puis Erza sourit, de ce sourire magnifique, doux et compréhensif, qu'il voyait si rarement. Son préféré.

« Tu veux que je reste un peu ?, proposa-t-il.  
\- Je croyais qu'Ultear et Meldy t'attendaient ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton incertain.  
\- Elles peuvent voyager toutes seules pendant un moment. Avec ma magie et le lien sensoriel de Meldy, je pourrai vite les rattraper. »

Il passa un doigt sur la joue de sa guerrière rousse, et les mots _Je t'aime_ lui effleurèrent la langue, mais il se retint. Pas maintenant. Quand il aurait réparé un peu mieux tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, quand elle aurait souri suffisamment pour qu'il ait le droit de le lui dire.

« J'ai un fraisier dans le frigo, sourit Erza en mettant sa main sur la sienne. On partage ? »


End file.
